


WEAK

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honeydukes, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: For once, Harry wishes something in his life could go as it would for a normal teenage boy. Is that really too much to ask?





	WEAK

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song WEAK by AJR.
> 
> I wrote this a while back and posted it on Wattpad but I thought, hey, why not add it here too? Please leave a comment if you liked it and would like more drabbles like this one :)
> 
> I take requests too!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Draco had thought that it was a good idea - finally asking Harry Potter on a date. He had been over the moon when the raven haired boy had blushed, looking up from the small note that an owl had dropped on his toast at breakfast to meet Draco's eyes, nodding with a small smile and the hints of a blush. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Because, rather than planning ahead with things that the two teenage boys could do, Draco had spent hours laying on his bed in his dorm, fantasising about what it would be like to date Harry Potter - smiling like an idiot every time he remembered that he was now one step closer to this becoming a reality. 

"So..." Harry drawled out, as they wondered aimlessly through Hogsmeade together. 

Draco sighed, coming to a halt. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

Harry looked shock, "What are you sorry for?"

"I dunno, I had this great idea of asking you out on a date, though I didn't think you'd agree. Yet, despite everything, you did and now I have no idea what to do because I suck at dates and I ju-"

Harry cut Draco off by pressing his finger lightly to the blonde's lips, "Hey, don't apologise. It's not your fault. I'm just as bad at these things as you are, maybe that's why we work so well together." Harry shot a cheeky smile at Draco, causing the other to snicker half-heartedly. 

There was a short pause as the two stood, simply admiring each other. Draco really couldn't believe that he was actually on a date with the Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who could have anybody he wanted, yet somehow fell for him. Draco Malfoy. A coward and a terrible person, taking his anger at the world and his family out on the people he genuinely cared for because he was too afraid of love.

"Tell you what, let's go to Honeydukes!" Harry suddenly announced, dropping his hand, which had gone from quietening Draco to resting on the blonde's shoulder. "I fancy something sweet."

And with that, the two had a plan.

Honeydukes, as usual, was swarming with students. A large crowd of Gryffindors surrounded the till, talking loudly over each other as they rushed to get their sweets payed for. Three second year Ravenclaw girls were hovering by the end of the wall full of 'Special Effects' sweets, whispering furiously to each other. A Slytherin boy could be seen shoving as many Every Flavour Beans (new flavours left out on a tray as free testers) into his mouth, occasionally grimacing and looking as though he may throw up.

The whole shop was filled with noise. Cheerful chatter, joyous shouts and the occasional accusation. Friends and enemies merged under one roof, all with one thing on mind - sweets.

Harry smiled at the memories he had here, before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling the Slytherin behind him as he made his way over to the chocolate frogs. He picked the closest one up before turning to Draco, "You, er, you like these, don't you?" he asked. He already knew the answer, of course Draco liked them; Harry had noticed how at the beginning of every year Draco's parents would send him a parcel full of sweets, and every time it was almost completely full of chocolate frogs. However, Harry didn't want Draco to think he was some sort of weird stalker.

"Umm, yeah, I do." Draco mumbled back, slightly embarrassed, as he nodded. He could feel people staring, their eyes burning into his skin, but he didn't want to cause a scene by telling them all to 'shove off'; he didn't want to ruin this date.

With a satisfied smile, unaware or unbothered by the attention they were drawing (Harry was still gripping Draco's hand tightly), Harry headed to the till and paid for the chocolate frog, along with a few Fizzing Whizzbees for himself. 

Before long, they emerged from the busy shop, and Draco felt a wave of relief as he could now breathe again, his skin instantly cooling in the chilly winter air. Harry awkwardly handed the chocolate frog over to Draco, not quite meeting the blonde's eyes. "As a thank you," Harry muttered. "for the date." He quickly added.

Draco chuckled, thanking him, and opening the small box containing his favourite delicious treat. A smooth, glossy chocolate frog that melted in your mouth, the rich chocolatey taste reminding him of his childhood - back when everything was so simple and he had no worries in the world. 

As they walked, eating in silence, Harry smiled to himself. This date might not be the best, but he didn't think that it was awful. Far from it, actually.

But then, Draco stopped, and Harry felt his heart sink, plummeting to the pits of his stomach as he saw what Draco was slowly picking up. The card. From the chocolate frog.

Catching a glimpse of the moving image on the card, Harry groaned. Smiling flirtatiously up at Draco was a miniature Harry Potter, his hair unusually neat and his glasses left without a smudge. 

Harry was mentally slapping himself, a string of curse words forming in his mind as he wished that for once he could be a normal teenage boy, not famous, not powerful, not on a bloody chocolate frog collectable card! How could he have been so stupid? Now Draco was going to be reminded of just how different they were and just how wrong this whole concept of the two of them was. 

Harry kept his green eyes trained on the floor, not wanting to look up at the boy stood in front of him. But if he had have looked up, he would have noticed how Draco's solemn face changed, the corners of his mouth twitching before splitting out into the most wicked grin of all time. His smile revealed a mouth of perfect, pearly white teeth. 

It was the laughter that brought Harry to look up. The loud, obnoxious burst of laughter that started out as a quiet giggle but soon changed, racking through Draco's body as he tried to compose himself. He didn't mean to laugh, it was just so ironic, the whole situation. And this whole date had been such a fail, but now Draco couldn't stop laughing, his lips curled upwards, his grey eyes crinkled and gleaming with joy, in a smile that Harry had never witnessed before. A smile that not many people had probably witnessed before.  
The pure, blissful happiness radiated off of Draco, it was contagious, and soon Harry was laughing too, his head thrown back, messy raven hair covering his eyes in the wind. They didn't care that they probably looked ridiculous to the few students walking by. 

It took a few minutes for them to calm down, Harry being the first to fully regain his composure. Draco, however, continued to titter lightly, shaking his head, hands pressed to his sides which now ached. Watching Draco, smiling and laughing so freely, Harry felt an uneasy flutter in his stomach. The evident light red of a blush crept onto his already flushing cheeks, but the boy chose to ignore it, his eyes fixated on Draco.

The blonde still hadn't stopped laughing completely, and Harry was soon growing tired of it, knowing that he was laughing at him - even if it wasn't out of nastiness, for once. 

Without even thinking properly about what he was doing, Harry grabbed Draco's face, pulling the blonde down to his level (still having to go on his tip-toes slightly) and bringing their lips together. It was unexpected, to say the least.

Almost instantly, Draco shut-up, his laughs now faded into the air around them as he found himself lost in the kiss with Harry. His lips were soft against his, warm and welcoming, and he didn't need to think before he started kissing back with as much passion. 

Harry's hands left Draco's face, his arms sliding around his neck instead and Draco found himself wrapping his own arms around the thin boy's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Draco could feel Harry's increased heart beat against his chest, he could feel the heat that emitted form Harry's body, he could feel Harry's warm, steady breath mingling with his in what little gap rest between them.

The kiss was simple, not too rushed or sexual. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, Harry tilting his head slightly as Draco ran his wet tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry parted his lips just enough to allow Draco's tongue to slither in, gently exploring Harry's mouth before Harry began to fight for dominance. It ended with their tongues dancing chaotically together. 

Both boys had their eyes shut, their other senses now heightened with the lack of sight, and it felt amazing. Harry could feel every tingle that rushed through his veins, he could hear Draco's heavy breath in his ear, and he could smell that familiar scent of leather, apples and parchment. Everything was stronger and he loved it.

Eventually, they had to pull away for air, but they didn't step back. Instead, arms still wrapped protectively around Harry's waist, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, staring deeply into his bright green orbs. It was from this distance, that Draco noticed how Harry's eyes grew darker further away from the iris', blending from a vibrant jade green to a darker emerald, with flecks of silvery grey around the edges.

No words were needed as the two relished in the moment, simply gazing into each other's eyes as they gathered their thoughts, their hot breaths mixing together. Draco smiled warmly, brushing his nose gently against Harry's in a sweet gesture, as he thought about how lucky he was and how grateful he felt towards the world for somehow saving this awkward date with such an amazing first kiss.

*time skip*

An unmistakable smile fixed itself on Draco's thin lips, a smile that over time Draco had learnt to embrace. Ten years later, and to the platinum blonde's disbelief, he stood in the hallway of his home. A cosy, two bedroom house, that he shared with his soom-to-be raven haired, large glasses wearing husband. 

A strong pair of arms suddenly snuck around Draco's waist, taking the young man by surprise. But within seconds he relaxed, his body melting into the familiar warmth behind him that smelt of treacle tart and burning logs - a scent that Draco had quickly come to love ever since that first date.

Harry gently turned Draco around in his arms until they were facing each other, Harry titling his head upwards ever so slightly due to Draco's additional two inches (which the blonde held against Harry with a smug pride). The smaller of the two glances up, almost losing himself in the mesmerising map of silvery grey that was Draco's eyes. Draco smiled warmly down at his lover, dipping down just enough to capture Harry's sweet lips in an innocent, chaste kiss that demonstrated the unbreakable love the two had for each other. 

Harry smiled into the kiss, his eyes sliding closed. When Draco pulled away, Harry's lips were now redder, matching the usual blush that tainted his otherwise pale cheeks. 

With a smirk, Draco went to remove himself from Harry's grasp, but as he did so Harry caught a glimpse of the small card sticking out of Draco's open wallet - which now rested on the end table to their right, since Draco had placed it there at Harry's arrival. Silently and full of curiosity, Harry picked up the wallet, very aware of Draco's nervous stare. 

Pulling the card completely out of the slot of the wallet, Harry felt the corners of his mouth twist up spontaneously, a newfound twinkle in his forest green eyes. Staring back at him was the moving image of a much younger Harry Potter, messy, uncut hair and wonky glasses included. The card was frayed around the edges, the colours faded slightly as it was now much more worn down. But even so, it was recognisable, memories of the day in which Harry had given Draco that chocolate frog flooding through his mind. 

And as Harry glanced up at his partner, noticing the weary look in his eyes and the way he nervously bit down on his bottom lip, Harry couldn't resist standing up onto his tip-toes and planting a grateful kiss over Draco's mouth, loving the feel of smooth lips against chapped and gladly welcoming the addictive feeling of all of his heightened senses as he allowed his eyelids to slowly slide shut.


End file.
